Fossil Fighters: legends
by team slifer boss
Summary: before the last there was a starting point, see how it all began in this story that goes on a different storyline then the game and how the journey of a hero takes shape. we will see how it all started and get a glimpse of how it all ends. (I own most of the story and my OCs. I do not own however the songs, and cannon characters...TSB)
1. Chapter 1

_**FOSSIL FIGHTERS**_

watch?v=Lby4UJy-N9o

chapter 0 "dawn of a new age":

(? POV)

_it's always the same fragging vision every night! _

_a giant tadpole monster that eats planets shows up, _

_the star ship that glows Gould,_

_the dinosaurs being brought back, the aliens…_

_i just wish i knew what it all meant._

_I'm still at dragon gulch red base with my friends for the love of crap!_

_i'll just ask the director next week about all this...but there is one thing that makes me say this…_

_"hold up! hold the phone!"_

_...the director...something's off about him..._

_I'll just ask battle master Trion then!_

i walked out of red base mind set on getting out of here seeing as i got everyone out 'frag this!' i think with a wide grin as i put on my backpack and pick up a bag that contained my armor "I'm free!" i say with a bigger grin as i started to run up the pathway on my way to the docks as blue base went up in flames, a drop ship landed and director stormed out "YO MINDLESS!" i yelled out "RED TEAM WINS! BLUE TEAM SUCKS!" i yelle before taking off down the path to a town.

**(AN: if you have played the original game you know how it all works so i'm going to skip that and you will see what i pick later)**

watch?v=Lby4UJy-N9o

chapter 1 "battle cry!":

i finished cleaning off the skull bone of what i think is a theropod "there we go!" i say before jumping out "time to come back to the world!" before long the fossil began to glow bright grey as a spinax rose up albeit a little asleep "welcome…" i say as i try and FAIL at not saying the one thing i have always wanted to say "to jurassic park." the spinax looks down at me 'what?' it ask in a confused tone 'and more importantly...who are you?' i looked up at it with a grin "my name is Gianni" i said

**(AN: well yeah! i'm making a book saga for fossil fighters so i'm keeping it canon! so shut the frag up fools!)**

the spinax looked down at me 'what an odd name' it responded and i tried very hard not to go on a rant on how my name is italian

**(AN: fun fact Gianni is my real name and it is italian.)**

"now...time for the next member of the team" i said as i collected the first of many vivosaurs and placed down the next fossil skull for me to free from it's rocky container…

**(AN: now for the funny part...the cleaning! XD )**

watch?v=XYMwv0OFWbE

i got out the drill and placed it down between 2 parts of the rock and started it up only nothing happened "what the crap?" i said before being spun around at a fast pace and ultimately flying off somewhere as the spinax laughed at what was occurring for a few minutes.

i ran back over after the 50th try hammer in hand and i started to hit away at the rock "THIS IS OVERKILL!" i yelled before long i spotted a rock just sitting there like a golf ball "well here goes nothing!" i say as i set up "FOUR!" hitting the rock and go back to what i was doing till the rock ricasheyed all the way back and imbeds itself in the wall just past my head and i immediately jump electing a second round of evil dude style laughing from the spinax "shut up!" i retort.

i finally blow all the dust off and fall back out of the revival device coughing as the fossil was transformed into a velociraptor "did it work?" i gasp out before being pinned down by a clawed foot "daw crap!" i yell out as the raptor starts inspecting me with big yellow eyes and all was silent…

watch?v=VWr0hSKLcXY&list=RDmzIQINZA49Y&index=12

'why so scared?' asked the raptor and before i could respond it roared in my face before turning into medal form "well…" i spoke out after thinking i was going to end up MIA "...that was crazy" i sat up trying hard to let that slide "looks like we got some training to do." i ran out as fast i could to the closest forest area…

watch?v=iuJZ9jvYpwg

i ran along a footpath that lead to where i could train in secret and let my vivosaurs out ,the spinax looked down at me with a confused face whereas for the V-raptor started running around "ok!" i said as loud as i could "time to get in some training!" the V-raptor looked at me with a defiant gleam in it's eyes 'oh are we now?' it asked before charging at me 'you and what army!' i grinned a bit toothy grin "an army…" i said as i set up to kick "OF FEET!" the V-raptor was sent sailing past the spinax who by now was wishing had some popcorn for the show "now...let's get one thing straight." i said as the raptor stood up.

i walked back into my hotel room and looked at the time "10:45pm!" i flopped down into bed only to be dragged out by the raptor who i named toothless 'nope!' he said dragging me by the leg 'if we had to train you do as well human!' i kicked him in the face and he went back into medal form "8 more hours dude." i said before falling asleep on the floor…

the next day i was greeted with a V-raptor sitting on me 'good morning' it said and i the pillow at it's face "shut up." i responded, this was going to be a long day.


	2. the first relic missing medals part I

Fossil fighters legends chapters

Chapter 2 "the first trial/ missing medals part I":

**(AN: this is where I start throwing in the term "frag" and YES the story will take a different path than the original! I want to be original and YES there will be 6 more chapters after this one that will go over the full 7 and YES I used Japanese words and YES my stories WILL be taking place in different dimensions and ARE NOT crossovers so FRAG YOU! AND YEESS THE ONLY TIME THERE SHALL BE AN X-OVER IS FOR A FEW ONE SHOTS BUT THEY WILL USE SECONDARY DIMENSIONS!)**

Gianni stood in a complete void of red, no left, no right, no nothing, just him and an odd shadow that was the color of blood that flew around "who are you!" Gianni yelled out as the serpent like shadow flew around again "I am the red titan, you are a decedent of solace…and as with solace…I shall guide you through the 7 trials." A voice spoke calmly the winged serpent shadow came to rest before him allowing arms and legs to reveal "who are you?" Gianni asked as the dragon's head to lower down to eye level "I am the alpha and the omega…I am the grand passer of knowledge…" Gianni looked up at the serpent like head "what are the trials?" he asked and the dragon's head pulled back "the first one is Kasai: fire…next shall be Chikyū: earth…next shall be Mizu: water…next shall be Aisu: ice…next will be Kūki: air…next shall be Ishi: stone…and the last…shall be Hikari…light." The memory floods his mind, the toa metro…there were 7 toa…and he was like mata-nui…the center of it all…"now awake…for soon when the time comes you shall need all the help you can get…to defend this world from my brother." And with that Gianni woke up to himself falling out of bed.

(Gianni POV)

I fell face first on the floor as toothless was screeching in delight "can it!" I barked and the raptor gave me a smug look 'make me.' A few seconds of silence pass before I respond "frag, frag, fraG, frAG, fRAG, FRAG YOU!" I yelled my catchphrase "rage quit much?" a voice asked and I look to see a girl in full pink, with pink eyes, pink hare…I sat there as I let the very thought start. And I am speaking for not just myself…but for toothless "what. The. Frag?" the girl tilted her head in question "what's up with the pink blob?" I questioned and with that toothless looked at me 'well she is the blob showing you around for a little bit.' I glared at the V-raptor ''shut the frag up! This pink blob is going to be giving me a tour!?'' toothless started laughing ''I don't know who's laughing is worst…yours…or wasp.'' I responded.

(No one's POV)

Gianni glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he entered into a hidden cave of green horn Plains "so far…so good." He started jogging down the path unaware that the granddaughter of the guy who owned the place was following him.

'Heads up!' obelisk yelled out and Gianni stopped "'DAAANG!'" Gianni looked out at the vast magma pit in his way "first test…parkour…frag my life!" Gianni said as he was looking out at all the rocks 'good luck.' Toothless spoke 'dude. If Gianni dies we die.' Obelisk spoke as the v-raptor screamed "well…here we go!" Gianni started jumping from rock to rock as toothless was trying hard not to have a heart attack (AN: yep…..vivosaurs get 'em…..don't know why they can't) "and he-OH GOD DANG IT!" Gianni jumped to the closes stalagmite (AN: or stalactite!) and landed butt first on solid ground "man! Why are we doing this!?" Gianni started walking off 'well…we didn't have to last chapter.' (TSB: DANG IT TOOTHLESS! DON'T GO SMASHING THE 4th WALL!) Toothless growled 'you dirty, stuck up, sadistic-' (AN: and this is where I shall step in and say that toothless has started swearing and ranting) '-you couldn't let me get to it first! You just had to steal my thunder TSB!' (TSB: you done?) Toothless sighed 'yes' (TSB: good…on with the story!) 'Screw you and your multidimensional office!' (TSB: *sigh* can we GET ON WITH IT!?) 'Yes.' Toothless said with a grin plastered on his face "why is it you are arguing with the author?" Gianni asked 'because it's fun!' (TSB: *sighs and punches a metal wall*)

Rosie followed him as he ventured into the cave 'why are we doing this again?' her nicus asked ''because we have to!'' 'YO AUTHOR!' (TSB: OH NO! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND ARGUE WITH A SECOND VIVOSAUR!) 'Why are we doing this?' (TSB: I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENS TOWARDS THE END OF THE STORY! AND TRUST ME! YOU WILL HATE IT!)

Gianni stopped outside a door guarded by 2 dragon statues with different colored eyes "side by side we march as one!" a voice spoke as one dragon's eyes glowed red "we will crush our allies and foes under foot!" a second roared as the eyes of the second statue glowed blue "WHO DO YOU STAND WITH!?" the voices roared 'holy crap…I don't like this.' toothless spoke as Gianni stood calm "I stand with red team! I stand to defend my allies and the innocent!" he yelled out a hand raised "so says I, the king of fire!" he took a step forward raising his hand and placing the other behind his back "your soul rings true young king." The red eyed statue's voice spoke "place ownership to the relic of fire." The stone doors opened as Gianni walked into an ancient temple that was left underground "it's here, I can feel it."

Gianni walked along the halls that were oddly made from metal and had glowing Gould lines "I think I have seen this place before…" Gianni said as he looked around the seemingly familiar halls "the halls of the harbinger!" he looked around as he mentally kicked himself! The harbinger was the ship he was on before he was sent to dragon gulch. He knew of a door the director did not want him in before augmentation! He rushed down the halls and over to a door with a japan symbol for fire in scripted in Gould on the door "this is it…the relic of fire" Gianni spoke as he started looking for a way in.

Rosie ran down the halls "where is he…where is he!?" she skidded to a stop before taking off down the hall to the left.

Gianni turned his head as he could hear footsteps echoing from down the hall "well…hello darkness my old friend" he said as he placed an odd device on the door and started punching in a code "ok…" he ran over to a wall "fire in the hole!" an explosion struck the door 'what the heck was that!' his vivosaurs asked ''can we talk about this later!?'' Gianni ran into the room and into the center where the relic was. There sat the very orb known as the relic of fire, it was a red gemstone ball with the same symbol on the door. Gianni walked over and picked it up "time to get out of here!" he said before he took off.

[That night in the hotel room]

Gianni sat examining the relic of fire before falling over in pain "WHAT THE CRAP!" he fell over holding his chest as metal creeped along his skin forming armor "NO!" 'master!' his 2 vivosaurs were helpless as they watched their master seemingly get a heart attack "GET AWAY!" his eyes glowed red as an EMP wave was sent out shutting down everything in a 60 mile radius before falling onto his bed "no…..never again…..never again…." he spoke as his eyes sparked a few times as the metal retracted from his skin.

a man in a military research uniform as the EMP wave hit the forward half of the ship "reactivate everything." the man spoke to the crew on the ship "we know where 117 is now." he adjusted his glasses before he walked out of the room.

the man walked into a room only HE could get into "my lord." he spoke bowing as a hologram appeared "i wish to inform you of where one of the subjects are." the alien form turned over to face the man "good." it spoke chuckling "good. i want the subject brought in...for i believe he is an inhibitor" the man looked up at him "master?" the alien form turned away "i seek to utilize the subject to reactivate their ancient technology that has been left behind." it spoke before turning back "wait for now...then you shall strike." the man stood "as you wish master." the hologram vanished as the man walked out.

75 light years away a reptilian walked along the command station of the ship "my brother knows not of what there is on the world." "sir?" asked a similar alien looked up "i shall have my revenge for what he has done to me...and he does not have his most accomplished elites with him now." the crew members ranging from reptilians to ape like monsters "what of their children?" asked the second one as he stood there "their children! they are weak!" the red skinned being roared with laughter.

[dream world]

all was silent in a small clearing as one lone figure stood before 7 orbs "drago eterna, con il tuo nome mi chiamo voi via. Slifer!" the figure spoke before a red dragon twice the length and size of shenron appeared in a wisp of light "I AM SLIFER THE DRAGON OF LIGHT! WHO HAS SUMMONED ME?" the dragon spoke as it hovered "tis I! the king of fire!" the dragon looked down "YOU HAVE ONE WISH, SPEK PLAIN." the dragon spoke as it's voice reverberated around the area "i wish to have the power to defend all i care for!" the figure spoke…

…

…

…"SO BE IT KING OF FIRE! YOUR WISH IS GRANTED!" the dragon unleashed a torrent of fire.

**me: so how was that?**

**all: ...**

**me: well frag you.**

**all:... screw JB**

**me: and to canada i say this...**

**all:...**

**me: what the frag canada?**


End file.
